


Over and over again

by Thatfanficwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfanficwriter/pseuds/Thatfanficwriter
Summary: All he remembered was the sound of a car crashing down the ocean from up afar, he thought there was an accident, he was right, there was, but what he didn’t expect that he would be in it, the windows cracking as it hit the ocean in full speed that he, himself did, everything was a blur as water started to seep into the little holes of his car.
Relationships: Error/Nightmare, Nightmare/Error
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Over and over again

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Suicide jokes
> 
> dark humor
> 
> major character death, but they revive.

All he remembered was the sound of a car crashing down the ocean from up afar, he thought there was an accident, he was right, there was, but what he didn’t expect that he would be in it, the windows cracking as it hit the ocean in full speed that he, himself did, everything was a blur as water started to seep into the little holes of his car.

“…ror, Error!” A familiar voice called his name as he whipped his head through where it was to find Nightmare, eyes widened in fear as he was gripping on Error’s hand. “We got to get out of here Error! Now! This shit hole isn’t going to last much longer!” he shouted in dire need, he started to punch the window with all his might just for it to scatter in many pieces, more water came rushing inside the car as the phase sped up, he got out and offered his hand as Error was still frozen, he wasn’t even making effort in taking the seat belt off. Isn’t he scared for his life? This god damned sans! 

He couldn’t talk as he was holding his breath, time running out as Error sunken down the deep waters, he growled in his mind as he grabbed him only to realize that Error had his foot broken, it was twisted which made him realize why he wasn’t trying to free himself, but that doesn’t answer his question why in the world wasn’t he making an effort!  
Error was drowning by now as his eyes were getting blurrier and blurrier each minute, his foot was broken, and he didn’t bother trying to take his seatbelt off cause his efforts would be in vain because he can’t swim anyways. He didn’t even noticed Nightmare was tugging him because he was already passing out because of a lack of oxygen.   
Everything went dark. 

He woke up in a very familiar room, his eyes hurting as his lungs started to beg for air, he slowly got up just to feel a stinging pain on his foot, he took off his covers to see it bruised and battered as if it was crushed by something hard. He experimentally moved it a bit as it responded well. It didn’t look broken, just bruised, he sighed in relief as he scratched the back of his head in wonder.

“What happened?” he thought to himself as pain burned on his wrist, he quickly stopped his business on his head as he investigated what was causing pain to him.

He saw a big long horizontal cut on his wrist crossing to his vein. “What…?” he didn’t know he spoke that out loud his voice cracking with just a little word. He was too deep in thoughts to care about how his voice sounds. First of all, he doesn’t cut his wrist, he never did, it didn’t look like an accident because he doesn’t remember any accident that happened to him, and second, he didn’t think of this as mysterious little cuts that he gets on where ever he went, and will only know once he sprayed alcohol on it, it was too deep to not get him to realize he had an injury. He stared at the cut like it was going to answer all his questions as it bled more, staining his pants crimson red. The cut didn’t cut his vein, which could have led into him getting hospitalized if it did, or maybe he probably dies while sleeping which was the best way to go, he didn’t like pain, who does exactly? Probably only masochists. 

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts as he got up, ignoring the double pain it gave him as he realized as he got closer, he heard a faint voice, “Error! Wake up! I got lunch for your sleepy ass!” he knew it was nightmare right away by how weird he calls him as any word that could fit with “Ass”  
He opened the door slightly and there stood Nightmare in pants and a sando, holding a plastic that is labeled as “McDonald”, Nightmare glanced at him up and down till he noticed a red stain on Error’s creamy white pants. “Oi, why is your pants stained red?” he asked curiously as he examined Error more as Error stiffened, instinctively hiding his wrist, which made Nightmare know right away where it is, he frowned as he got closer to Error making Error back away from the door

The door creaked open making a small wail as Nightmare got in and grabbed Error’s wrist, Error yelped in pain because Nightmare had dug his fingers in the injury making it bleed more. Nightmare quickly took his hand away.

“Shit, sorry- “He shifted his gaze on his hand, it was covered in red, and his mind turned its gears. “It was too much blood” 

“Error” He shouted in dismay as he grabbed Error avoiding the big cut on his wrist, Error was shaking, he was scared on how Nightmare would react to his not so good cut that he didn’t even know where it came. “What happened?” Nightmare asked softly to relax Error as he goes and grabbed a first aid kit and made Error sit down the bed as he started to clean the big cut. 

“I…I don’t know…, when I woke up it was just there…” he stated hesitantly as he flinched when the wound was being cleaned, Nightmare didn’t looked convinced but didn’t press further, he knows when to and when not to, and he knows if he forces a “real” answer from the other, it would damage their relationship. He decided not to talk and focuses his attention on cleaning the wound, thank god it didn’t got too deep to cut his vein, but he was worried by how long Error was probably bleeding everywhere.   
He knew Error was staring at him as he silently treated the wound, after 4 minutes he finally stopped the bleeding and bandaged it all up. “Good as new” he murmured as he got up getting the food and started to discard it out of the plastic. “come on Error, we got to deliver some packages today, boss’ orders, but if you can’t come, ill do it myself, after that blood lost, I doubt you could stand” he stated in as a matter of fact tone.

“What!?, I’m not letting you take my shift as well Nightmare!” Error argued as he got up just to fall as he felt his world spinning, he was prepared to fall and probably hit his head on the table which was concrete and have a concussion or death until an arm stopped him. “Geez Error, just do it, you’re not in a good state today, you can just treat me dinner or cook for me like you’re my wife” he jokingly stated the last part but Error took it seriously, blushing crimson red and shifted his gaze away. “I-if… you’d like… I would love to cook for you “he murmured quietly as he became redder, it was Nightmare’s turn to become a tomato as he helped Error sat on the chair. “I was joking but I would like to taste your cooking Error” he confessed as he started to eat. 

“But I still don’t want you to take my shift” Error remarked solidly as Nightmare sighed in defeat. “alright alright, you win,” He said as they ate silently, enjoying the food and each other’s presence. 

But Error was worried, he didn’t know why but it felt like this had happened before. The sudden intrusion of Nightmare, but he kept it behind his mind, this was just a problem for another day, after he was done, he threw away the paper box and cleaned up his side of the table as he started to wear his work uniform. A blue vest with the signature mark of where he’s working in and a white polo that had a honey and a bee on it, they were delivering jars of honey to various locations, it wasn’t a good job, but it pays decently. After preparing, he already saw Nightmare done and already outside putting the boxes in the trunk of their old car. 

And for some reason, he felt a shiver run down his spine seeing the car. 

He’s been with the car for practically his whole life, so why in the world was he scared of it?   
He sucked in air and heaved it out as Nightmare was finished with putting the boxes in as the trunk closed with a loud clink on it. “You ready Error?” Nightmare asked as he got inside the passenger seat. “It was too late to back out now huh?” he thought as he got in the car and started the car. 

He was shaking, he couldn’t focus on the road as Nightmare was looking outside the window. His wrist was starting to itch a bit because of the bandage. He felt like this had happened before. He was growing more weary and antsy each minute as they reached the golden gate bridge. The view was admirable if he wasn’t terrified. 

Nightmare took notice of Error as he gently placed his hand on the other’s shoulders,” Error are you alright?” He asked in concern. Error looked at him for a second before focusing back on the road. “I’m fine Nightmare” Error managed to force a smile, tightening his grip on the steering wheel in hopes to stop his shaking. Nightmare clearly wasn’t convinced as he sighed. “Error pull over,” Nightmare asked firmly but softly, but Error denied. “No really, Nightmare we can’t stop here you know. It’s a highway” He protested as he drove a bit faster as there were little to no cars in front of him. 

“Error, pull over, it will be fast” Nightmare demanded, authority ruling over each of his words which made Error stiffen. “Error” He tried again, he was worried and frustrated to just let Error rest, he knew he should have stood his ground on not letting him take the wheel.

Error was scared as the memories were flooding back to him, the car crash, the shout, his… death.

He started to hyperventilate as the answers from his previous questions were being answered. It overwhelmed him, that he didn’t notice he was starting to fasten the race of their car. They were going 100mph already as Nightmare started to shout at him, but his mind blocked the shouting as the memories kept flashing inside his head repeatedly.

“ERROR LOOK OUT!” Nightmare shouted as he grabbed the steering wheel turning it away from a kid that was walking on the pedestrian lane, the car started to fall down the ocean as it created a big splash. The windows cracking as his foot got hit badly by the broken parts of the car.   
It was cold, so very cold. 

He didn’t know what to do. God’s, please. End this suffering for me.

“…ot this shit again” He heard a familiar voice as he opened his eyes to see Nightmare, angry and taking his seatbelt off. “Hold on Error” he stated as he unbuckled Error’s seatbelt and grabbed him. “I know you broke your foot, but this is going to hurt badly so bear with it a bit,” Nightmare remarked softly, even if the situation was life or death, he pulled error out of the seat making him groan in pain as the water was seeping quicker inside the car. “Hold your breath In, 3…2…1…!” Error obliged as Nightmare smashed the window with all his might, breaking it into smaller pieces as Nightmare hauled them out of the sinking car swiftly, making it to the surface. 

They finally reached the surface as both sanses gasped for air, making their way to the side where the ground is. Nightmare gave Error one last haul as blood was coursing out of Error’s foot, and wrist. Error gripped on Nightmare as he started to cry

“I’m so sorry…” He wailed gripping hard on both Nightmare’s wrist as Nightmare hugged him. Blood trickling down both of nightmare’s wrist as the almost transparent gauze slowly fell down, showing dozens of deep cuts as Error’s eyes widened in shock, it was exactly the same as his cut.

“Nightmare you…” 

“Yeah…, I’ve been trying to save both of us for a dozen of times” he smiled in relief as he looked like he achieved his greatest victory. “I’m glad that I finally got to save you”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note
> 
> You're probably going to be confused by some things here
> 
> ok, first is 
> 
> what happened to Error and Nightmare? 
> 
> They were admitted to the hospital because a lot of people called 911 after the incident.
> 
> what in the frick frack happened
> 
> they are in a time loop, the cuts increase every time Nightmare or Error fails to save each other.
> 
> Nightmare was the first one to notice the time loop before Error started to have Deja vu's .
> 
> Nightmare didn't forget about the time loops, only Error did. Think of it as whenever he crashes he forgets bits of his memories.
> 
> They live in modern times, and in San Francisco.


End file.
